A Friend in Need
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Gigi's not sure about entering the talent show. Can her good friends the Chipmunks and the Chipettes persuade her to show her singing talent?


A Friend in Need

"Aw, yeah! The talent show's coming up! I'm gonna do it!" Alvin cheered exitedly as he wrote his name on the sign-up sheet. "Oh, what the heck, I'm in. But this year, I'm going solo. I want people to hear my voice and remember me as the singer I am, not just as Alvin's back-up." Noah said as he wrote his name under Alvin's. One by one, each Chipmunk and Chipette wrote their name. Simon and Jeanette were doing a duet since everyone said they sounded absolutly beautiful together. Theodore and Eleanor planned to show the school their amazing acrobatic abilities. Brittany and Annabeth were going solo, but they both were gonna show the same talent: dancing.

Once the Chipmunks and Chipettes were all signed up, they turned to their good friend Gigi. "Hey, Gigi, why don't you sign up? Your singing and acting abilities are worthy of the talent show." Simon said. Gigi blushed and looked down at the floor. "I dunno. I mean, I'm kind of..." she stopped, afraid to continue. "Kind of what, Gi? C'mon, you can tell us. We're your friends." Alvin said. "It's just, I'm kinda...afraid to act or sing in front of large crowds." Gigi whispered. Theodore grasped Gigi's hand. "And you think we aren't? Most of the time, especially if we tour a new, strange place. We get jitters like nobody's buisness. But, we go out there anyway and perform because we know that, no matter what, our family and friends, wherever they may be, are proud of us and they are cheering us on." he said. Brittany put her hand on Gigi's shoulder. "Just think about it, ok, Gigi? It'd make us very happy." she said. "I dunno, Brit. What if I mess up and people laugh?" Gigi worried. "Gigi, look at me." Noah said. Gigi looked into Noah's kind emerald green eyes. "So what if people laugh? You do know that it doesn't matter what other people think? You are an amazing singer and a fantastic actress. Just think about it, please?" he asked. Gigi smiled. "Alright, I'll think it over." she said.

Later that day, as Noah and Gigi jogged around the track in P.E, Gigi looked over at Noah. "Hey, Noah, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked. "Sure, Gigi." Noah said. "So, I've been thinking it over and I decided to do the talent show, but I don't want to do it alone. Could you, maybe, turn your solo into a duet with me?" she asked. Noah looked over and smiled. "I'd be delighted, Gigi. Just tell me the song and we'll be good to go." he said.

After school, Gigi and Noah met in Noah's room to discuss what they were gonna sing. "Well, I know I don't want to sing a song that is sad, morbid, or insulting to anyone in any way." Gigi said. "Agreed. I would like to sing something with a positive vibe, a song about friendship, The Lord, or love maybe." Noah said. "How about something with a good beat, maybe something a bit retro?" Gigi pondered. Then, like a light in a basement, the two friends had a bright idea. "Who's Johnny by El Debarge!" they said at the same time.

A few days later, the talent show was underway. Noah and Gigi were last, but that was okay. It left them time to prepare and to gaather their nerves. Gigi was going over the routine over and over again, making sure she had it right. Noah was meditating and chanting in Gaelic, asking God to grant him and Gigi a good and fun performance. Then, Alvin took the stage. "I'm Alvin and I'm gonna be singing a personal favorite of mine." he said. Then, he began.

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Mmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_C'mon!_

_[Chorus (T-Pain):]_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_[Flo-Rida]_

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible professional_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa_

_Did her thing seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank roll_

_I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_[Flo-Rida]_

_Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing_

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)_

_Now that's three grand_

_What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man_

_I'm dealing rubber bands_

_That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders_

_I knew it was over_

_That heny and Cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky on me I was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_[Flo-Rida]_

_Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money_

_Little mama took my cash_

_And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bent that back_

_Got all them paper stacks_

_Tattoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was zoned in sexy woman_

_Let me show it make me want it_

_Two in the morning I'm zoned in_

_Them rosee bottles foaming_

_She wouldn't stop_

_Made it drop_

_Shawty dipped that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that guap_

_Gal was fine just like my glock_

Noah chuckled to himself. "Always gotta put on a big show." he said. Next, Simon and Jeanette sang "A Whole New World." Noah, Gigi, and the others clapped and cheered. Then Theo and Ellie did thier acrobatics routine. It went perfectly. Then Annabeth did a classic Irish River Dance, which brought a tear to Noah's eye, rememering the homeland he missed so much. Then Brittany did a very graceful ballet routine. Half the guys in the audiance whistled and would've probably whooped and told Brittany how fine she looked in her tight pink leotard, but they caught Alvin's face. His pissed off look shut them up quick. After Brittany's routine, it was time for Noah and Gigi's song. "Ready, Gi?" Noah asked, holding out his hand. "Yeah, I am, Noah." Gigi said, taking Noah's hand. They walked up to the stage and began. Noah sang the first bit.

_There she goes and knows I'm dying_

_When she says, "Who is Johnny? "_

_Games with names that girl is playing_

_All she says is "Who is Johnny? "_

_I try to understand because I'm people too_

_And playing games is part of human nature_

_My heart's in overdrive_

_It's great to be alive_

Gigi joined in, her voice and Noah's blending together better than peanut butter and chocolate.

_"Who's Johnny? " she said_

_And smiled in her special way_

_"Johnny" she said_

_"You know I love you"_

_"Who's Johnny? " she said_

_And tried to look the other way_

_Her eyes gave her away_

(N)_She makes sure I see her teasing_

_Hear her say "Who is Johnny? "_

_There's no way to take this easy_

_Hear her say "Who is Johnny? "_

_I really couldn't help but fall in love with her_

_Her being there_

_Has made my life worth living_

_I knew it from the start_

_That I would lose my heart_

(N/G)_"Who's Johnny? " she said_

_And smiled in her special way_

_"Johnny" she said_

_"You know I love you"_

_"Who's Johnny? " she said_

_And tried to look the other way_

_Her eyes gave her away_

_Still pretending_

_Who's Johnny Who's Johnny_

_Who's Johnny Who's Johnny_

_"Who's Johnny? " she said_

_And tried to look the other way_

_Her eyes gave her away_

_Girls like her are very special_

_Girls like her don't rest_

_'Till you too are a believer_

_'Till you too have caught their fever_

_There she goes and knows I'm dying_

_When she says "Who is Johnny? "_

After the talent show, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Gigi went out for pizza to celebrate. "Well, Gigi, you did an amazing job. Who knew your voice matched Noah's so well?" Alvin said. "Well, that's part of my singing talent. I can match my voice with any singer I sing along with." Gigi said. "You were amazing up there Gigi. I told you you were worthy of the talent show." Simon said. "I only did so well because I had great friends who supported me. Thanks, guys." Gigi said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes gathered around Gigi in a group hug. "No prob, Gi. That's what we're here for." Eleanor said.


End file.
